


Delightful Dinner Debauchery

by vesuviannights



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: FTM Reader, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Other, Semi-Public suggested at start but then private, Submissive Reader, dominant julian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 09:37:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20637017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vesuviannights/pseuds/vesuviannights
Summary: Julian enjoys teasing you mercilessly while other people are in the room. When you finally manage to slip free from his grasp to try and take care of yourself, he finds you and decides to reward his good boy with his long fingers and wicked little tongue.





	Delightful Dinner Debauchery

**Author's Note:**

> Written for an anon request on my Tumblr (@vesuviannights). Anon requested a ftm reader (he/him pronouns, top surgery, female genitalia) with a dominant Julian.

Julian had been teasing you all through dinner, his filthiest work to date with his fingers massaging the inside of your thigh, or taking your own and placing them over his cock (which he had subtly removed from his slacks and was bare and hot and hard in his lap) to massage and pleasure him while you blushed.

What had finally undone you, though, were his words curling around your ear in hot little breaths, telling you with an innocent and easy smile about how he wanted to slam you down onto the table and fuck you from behind, make you scream into the table cloth while forcing you to keep eye contact with whoever was opposite you at the time. You had lasted through that ‘person opposite’ being three courtiers and both Nadia and Asra before you had stumbled to your feet and excused yourself from the room.

Your mind was too addled with lust to bother checking if he was following as you stumbled up through the hallways of the palace to your guest room—you doubted he would, it had been a dinner in his honour after all—and when you had finally reached that room, you had slammed the door shut but hadn’t locked it, too busy tearing your clothes open (not even off) enough so that you could finally slide your fingers down between your legs and whine and keen at the relief it gave you.

And that’s where you were. Rocking pathetically into your hand while fucking yourself with your fingers, trying to rub your clit and emulate the feel of Julian’s cock doing exactly what he had promised to do downstairs, fucking yourself in any hole you could reach with your shaking fingers, dripping with your saliva and arousal.

And you were so close, head thrown back against the mattress, the decorative pillows and sheets strewn around you, flat chest heaving as you keened and whined and moaned and_ so close, so close, so close_—

“Someone so cute shouldn’t ever have to touch themselves, my debauched little kitten.”

You freeze, two fingers in your aching hole, the other two pulling at your hair, trying to emulate the exact way he loved to pull it when he made you bounce on his cock. You blink, a little of your haze clearing, before settling your gaze on Julian’s lean form.

He is draped against the doorframe, a single eyebrow cocked as he tilts his head to look you over. He takes it all in, his hooded gaze on your quivering bottom lip, your hands between your legs, the sight of your fingers frozen in the act of trying to fuck away the depraved thoughts he had so knowingly locked away inside of your mind.

“Then again,” he adds, words slowed. “They _shouldn’t_ be touching themselves, unless they were given permission.”

You flush instantly, removing your hands and shifting up the bed as he approaches, closing your legs to try and uselessly hide your obvious arousal.

He chuckles quietly under his breath. “You’ve been a very naughty boy, haven’t you?”

You shake your head, a glint in your gaze as Julian curls a hand around the bed post and tilts his head at you.

“Oh no, you definitely have. Show me your fingers.”

You do, and of course they are wet, positively _sopping_ from your arousal, from where you’ve been gathering saliva trying to suckle on them just the way he liked you to.

He tuts and with a shake of his head, drops forward and begins to crawl up your body with a purr.

“Now what am I going to do with you?” He asks, almost croons, as though trying to both scold and tempt you. As he moves, his nose trails slowly up your quivering body, finding every exposed patch of skin until he reaches your face, nipping at the flushed tip of your own. “My naughty, defiant little kitten who can’t even listen to an order I give him?”

You feel the words on the tip of your tongue. You know what you want, exactly how he could punish you, but if you want it, he will not give it. But he sees it in your eyes, knows exactly what you want, and apparently, he is in a softer mood.

With another quiet tut and a not-at-all-subtle smirk, he pushes his hair off his face to expose his red eye and sits back on his feet. His fingertips trail down the inside of your legs, all the way to your ankles, which he suddenly snatches at, yanking you toward him so that you fall flat on the mattress with a light _oof_.

“Be a good boy and keep your eyes on me,” he instructs you quietly.

You nod, barely catching a desperate little whine as it builds in the back of your throat, and he begins.

He works methodically and with an unsettling amount of patience as he kisses up your body, starting with your ankle, your calf, the inside of your knee. He scrapes his teeth along the sensitive skin there and then immediately soothes it with the hot swell of his tongue, leaving similar marks as he moves further up the inside of your thighs.

The spaces between his kisses and marks get smaller and smaller as he approaches the part of your legs, until it feels like he has made no progress and come no closer at all, and it is everything inside of you not to sob in frustration, not to become a pathetic mess at how close you had been before he had found you, and just how much he is torturing you now that he had.

But when he finally presses a kiss to the crook of your thigh, right beside your aching hole, your body rips itself from your control. Your hips twitch and push up toward him, and you _keen_, the noise high-pitched and desperate as your knuckles pale where they are bunched up in the sheets.

Julian chuckles into your sweat-damp skin at the response, everything about the sound telling you he was enjoying every moment of your torture, before finally placing his lips between your legs.

He begins by kitten licking your swollen clit, giving you the attention you had been begging for but nowhere near enough, making you tremble worse than he had downstairs when he had been teasing you with filthy words about fucking both your holes and making you scream with pleasure.

“Lift your shirt,” he tells you, his voice a deep, husky rumble from the depths of his chest. “Show me that glorious chest of yours.”

You scramble to obey, shifting and yanking your shirt up, the cool night air making your nipples stiff.

And you already know what he is asking for, how he wants you to worship yourself, and so as he continues to kitten lick and tease your clit and every sensitive inch of you, your fingertips trail up your stomach. The barely-there touch makes your muscles contract and shiver, your thighs twitching and tightening a little around Julian’s head.

“Go on, kitten,” he murmurs to you.

And then your fingertips are brushing lightly over your scars, tracing the faint pink lines back and forth a his hooded gaze lifts to watch. Trapped in his gaze, you begin to circle your nipples, and you release a soft moan of appreciation as he begins suckling on your clit in reward.

“Good boy, _such_ a good boy—” He murmurs, pulling away to slip a finger into your aching hole. “Are you very close to coming?”

You nod reverently, throwing your head back when he adds a second finger and returns his lips to your clit, suckling hard. His message is clear, and you are never one to disobey your master, unless it is means to an end you were too impatient to wait for.

Within moments, you are keening and pushing and grinding your hips up into Julian’s mouth, down into his fingers, trying to seek more sensation, whispering reverent little prayers under your breath of _yes yes yes thank you sir **thank you sir.**_

And it’s the last ones that earn your true reward, that keep him suckling and stretching you until you keen and come a second time immediately after, black spots popping in your vision from the force of it. Your hips grind and push up into his mouth, thighs locked tight around his head, keeping him on you until the last waves fade out from your body in small twitches and gasps, and you are completely spent.

You flop back into the bed, your breathing hard and jaw slack as Julian kisses up your body, leaving wet marks wherever he goes, taking extra time to trace his tongue along your scars–he’s always worshipped them so–and around your nipples until he reaches your mouth.

You barely get a chance to glance his face—covered in the mess of your arousal—before he kisses you, makes you taste yourself with soft sighs and sweeps of his tongue, his fingers dancing along the inside of your thigh as though already tempted to tease and make you scream once more.

“I’m so proud of you,” Julian murmurs against your mouth. “I thought for sure you would have given our little game away when I told you I was going to fuck you in front of—”

You laugh quietly, cutting him off. “Mmmm, you give me far too little credit. I’m a good boy.”

“Indeed you are, and it’s a lesson I have learned and will not be repeating. Are you still sensitive?”

You shake your head, and watch as a wicked grin splits Julian’s face. He gently rocks his hips into your thigh, and you become aware of his stiff length straining against his trousers as he sighs and groans into your neck.

“Good,” he purrs. “Because now that we’re both here, I have no plans on stopping until both of us are sobbing.”

And then, with a quick bite to your shoulder, he unbuckles his belt to truly begin your night.


End file.
